Haven't decided yet
by Angelusbuff
Summary: Buffy is sucked into AU, where it is still the 19th century, Angelus is one the lose. See what happens! Will he turn her? What will happen when Buffy's friends wants her back in her U? And please review!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss Weldon, etc. etc.  
  
Warning: English is not my first language, so my spelling and grammar could probably need some work, and No I son't have a spelling program on my computer, and no I won't use a beta reader.  
  
AN. This is my version of what happened after Angel was sent to hell, and Buffy was sucked into an AU, wherw it still is in the beginning of the 19th century, but Dru and Spike have already been turned.  
  
Summary: Buffy get sucked into an AU, and meets Angelus and co. but what happens when Angel gets back from hell in her own universe?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Part 1  
  
It had been almost two weeks since the Slayer, Buffy Summers, had sent her vampire lover to Hell, and escaped the Hellmoth. She now lived in an old worn-down building in Los Angeles, the city she lived in before she had been called to her Slayer duty, when she still had been popular, and normal. Now she worked at a small diner, not far from her apartment, she still did her duty as a slayer every night and partroled, but she had lost her spirit, and will to live when she lost her Angel. She didn't even go by her own name anymore, she was Anne now, just a slayer, no friends, and no life outside the slaying, slaying was the only thing that gave her peace of mind, she almot used it as a drug now days to forget about Angel.  
  
One evening when she had been out on one of her nightly partols a large grass-green demon jumped her from behind. The fight was bloody, and when the fight was over, Anne came out with a deep cut on her upper arm and covered in the demon's red blood, so she went home, took a quick shower and went to bed, not thinking much about the demon at all, though she had never seen its kind before, but then again, there were many diffrent kinds out there in world that she never had nor would see.  
  
An hour or so later Anne fell down on the floor and woke up, but something wasn't right so she looked around and saw a large room with a white marble floor, where was she? this wasn't her apartment! And just as the thought passed through her mind a deep male voice spoke, "Miss?" and Anne looked up and saw a tall, rather handsome man stand in front of her, but what was with those cloths? he looked like he just walked through a portal from the 19th century or something, and as he saw the woman look up at him she took her hand and helped her up on her feet, "Do you know what happened to you, miss....?" and the Slayer smiled at the man, "Anne Spring, and I must say I have no idea, last thing I can remember I was in my own apartment in my bed, and now, I have no idea where I am" "Your in London miss Spring" Anne couldn't believe her eares, "London?" "Yes, in the main house of the Watchers council" as the young slayer heard this she became almost fanatic, "Who are you? How did you find me?! Where is Giles? Giles! What am I doing here?-" "Miss Spring!" the man interrupted, "My name is Sir John Thomas and we didn't find you, you just appeared here an hour ago and we moved you to a bed, since you were unconsious-" "Is Giles here?" "Giles?" "My watcher?" "I'm afraid there is no watcher by that name miss-" "Rupert Giles?" "Miss Spring, If you would please let me finish," and as he said this Anne nodded and John continued, "We found rests of Dimentus blood in your hair, we believe you are from another dimention. And when your blood mixed with this demon's blood you were pulled into this dimention." "What does this Demi- thing look like?" Anne asked the watcher. "The Dimentus demon is either grass-green or lime-green depending on their age, and it is rather large with blood red-eyes and have sharp claws on its hands." As the watcher was finished describing the demon Anne nodded and quietly said, "That sounds right" then asked abit louder she asked, "What is going to happen to me? Are you going to find me away back?" "I am afraid we are unable to send you back with out setting our entire dimention in danger, the spell must be preformed in your dimention, all we can do is send your watchers council a message to let them know where you are, and they will have to find the spell and preform it." "And until they do?" "You will be officially be staying with me as my cousin and I will be your watcher while you are here" "You should probably know my real name then, I mean for the message to Giles.." "Yes, that would be best" "Buffy Anne Summers" "Buffy?" "Yeah, my mum has a thing for strange names...." "Very well, but I think if would be best if we use the name you first gave me while you are here, Buffy is very.... unusual" and Anne nodded, "Very well, welcome to London, Lady Spring" John said kindly, "Thank you Sir, and if I'm going to be your cousin I think you should call me by my first name." "Then I insist you call me John as well"  
  
TBC....  
  
Do you like it? Want me to contiue? 


	2. Part 2

A few hours later Anne was standing in front of a beautiful building, it felt really strange when John told her it just was finished a few weeks ago, considering how the house looked, a new house to her was a boring terrace house, not house looking like this, it was so...so old in her eyes. Well inside he gave her a short tour, and showed her to her room, "Anne, you need new cloths so you will fit in this universe" As John said this she looked herself over, and it was first now she noticed that she still was in her nigh gown and blushed, "Yeah, you are right" and the watcher smiled, "I will send for mrs. Carlton" and with that he left the young slayer on her own.  
  
Half an hour later a middle aged woman entered with a warm smile playing on her lips and bowed her head slightly, "Welcome to London my lady" and Anne returned the smile, "Thanks" then Anne asked a bit nervously, "What kind of clothing am I going to be dressed in?" mrs. Carlton though the question was rather strange but still answered, "Beautiful dresses of satin, slik and such, like any lovly lady in your possition my lady" "I thought so..." Anne said quietly, then smiled, "Shall we begin then?" "Of course, what coulor would you like my lady?" "I like red... white... blue... I suppose black is out of the question?" "Has anyone died my lady?" Anne though about what to answer for a few seconds, then sadly answered "No.. just left"  
  
Later that day, after mrs. Carlton had left, John found her holding a couple of dresses in his armes, "Thease were my sisters, she got married last moth and moved to Brighton. She left almost all her clothing. I think they will fit you. You can borrow them for now." and Anne smiled at her 19th century watcher, "Thank you" then she asked, "What year is this?" "Year 1811 of our lord" "Oh, thanks" then the man smiled and left her so she could get out of her night-gown. An hour later one of the servants found Anne dressed in in dark blue satin gown, and smiled kindly at young lady, "My lady, Sir John wishes to see you, if you would please follow me"  
  
"Anne, I will give you two options for this evening" he told her while she entered and rolled her eyes at the man's behaviour, he actes as if it would be impossible to refuse his orders, just like her first watcher had done in the begining. "One, go to a dinner party, or two, slaying" "I would rather slay" Anne answered truthfully, and John's eyes wided in disbelief, then he gathered himself, "Very well, I will get your slaying clothing and weaponry"  
  
A while later Anne found herself walking the street, with only a stake for company when she heard a female voice yell, from a small alley and so ran to it. As she reached it she saw Darla attacking a short red head. It took a few seconds before Anne was able to get over the surprise of seeing her lover's sire again and called for the vampire to her to make her pressance known,  
  
TBC.....  
  
Please review! Have any idea what name to give thi fic? Do you like it? Want me to continue? Let me know! PLEASE! 


	3. Part 3

"I though you had a thing for dark men, Darla" Anne replied half sarcasticly, half sadly, and the vampire turned her back to the red head and looked over at the slayer. "Get away from here little girl or you will both die." "I can't do that" as soon as the slayer said this the blond vampire longed herself at Anne. But the slayer easily kicked the vampire to the wall and Darla hissed, "Slayer" and attacked again. The fight lasted for a few minutes before Darla ran away yelling, "This isn't over slayer!" Normally Anne would have run after her, but she had to make sure the girl was alright.  
  
So Anne walked over to the girl who refused to look at the slayer, and Anne asked, "Are you hurt?" the read-head shock her head and looked up at her saviour for the first time, "No, what-who are you?" "I'm A-Buffy the vampire slayer" the slayer replied thinking it would be best not to give the name she used here and the girl nodded, and steped out in the light, "I'm Willow." As she said this Anne dropped her jaw, it was her Willow, yet it wasn't, so she quickly closed her mouth again, "Nice to meet you. You look just like a friend of mine you even have her name" At this Willow blushed a little, "Oh" and Anne smiled, "Where do you live, I will keep you company, so you won't get attacked again" "I- I live in the LaVelle's, my parants are in Spain. So I'm living with my cousins" "Will you show me the way, I'm new in town" "Of course" Willow replied a bit embarrassed.Other then that Anne didn't inconter anyone else that evening, neither human, demon nor vampire.  
  
When she returned to the house she looked rather angry and stormed in looking for John, causing him to finch back in fear as he looked into her eyes and saw the anger and power they with held. "I saved a girl from one of the master's children tonight. Why didn't you tell me Darla was here? You know what that means? That means Angelus, The scourge of Europe is here as well!" "I was planning on telling you, but when I returned to accompany you on your partrol, you were gone" "You should have told me earlier" Anne said still angry with her watcher. "I'm sorry Anne. I thought you would wait for me. Marie always waited for my father" "Marie?" "My father was a watcher as well, Marie was his slayer" "Oh" "Would you mind telling me what kind of demons you have fought before?" "I have fought many vampires, among them are Darla, my b-friend killed her, then there are Spike, that's William, and Drucilla, but they fleed before I could kill them. The master, killed him. The judge....." and so her long resume continued and at last she finished with ".. then there was Angelus, who I sent to hell" but much to the watcher's surprise she didn't sound very proud of her accomplishments, especially not Angelus, instead there came tears as she mentioned him, but John decided not to ask about it. "That's impressive"  
  
Already the next day mrs. Carlton returned ti theThomas resident with a dress to Anne, she apologized that the others weren't finished yet but Sir Thomas had told her to come back as soon as a dress was finished, Anne thanked her and the woman left the house. And not long after John informed Anne that they would be going to the LaVelles for a dinner party that evening and Anne pailed, "John?" she said unsertain, "Yes?" "Ehm.. you know the girl I saved last night..." "Yes?" "She lives there, she was cousin of their's" "I don't see the problem I'm afraid." "I told her my name was Buffy" "Why would you interduce yourself?" he asked a bit angrily and Anne looked down on the floor, she had only known the man for a little more then a day, but already felt like they knew each other well, and he had been nothing but kind to her, then she quietly answered, "She looked just like my best friend from back home, she even had the same name. And when she asked I just answered automaticly, I'm sorry" "Well there is nothing we can do about it, you will just have to explain to her" he said kindly and Anne nodded.  
  
TBC.... Please review! Please help me come up with a name for the fic! PLEASE! 


	4. Part 4

AN. I know Dru and William/Spike aren't supposed to been sired yet, but they are in this universe  
  
As the evening came closer Anne walked up to her room and put her new dress on, it was a beautiful 18/19th century dress in the coulor of darkred and black, which caused Anne smiled as she looked at it, she had asked mrs Carlton if she could wear black dresses, but it had been impossible, so the woman had made a combination with two of the colours Anne told her she liked. Then a knocking came from the door and the slayer told them to enter and soon four female servants entered and began to flock around her, putting on make up, fixing her hair, showing her jewelry she could wear and so on and an hour later she looked like a doll and the servants told her she was finished. And as Anne stood up she could hardly breath because of her dress, before when she had used John's sister's dresses it hadn't been so hard since they were a bit to big, but now, it was horrible, but she looked like an fabuless!  
  
Half an hour later Anne found herself entering the gates, where she had left Willow the night before. And was accompanied by John to the house. For a few minutes Anne walked around the room with her young watcher making polite and boring small talk with everyone when she suddenly saw Angelus, Drucilla and Spike enter the room, then she saw Willow and she quickly excused herself and made her way over to the red-head.  
  
"Willow?" Anne asked as she came closer and the girl quickly spun around, Happily greeting her saviour, "Buffy!" and the slayer smiled, "Hi, would you mind if we do the intrudction thing once more?" the red head looked at her strangely for a few seconds then smiled, "Good evening, I'm Lady Willow Rose" "Good evening, My name is Lady Anne Spring, but my friends call me Buffy in privat" the slayer said smiling back. "And mine call me Will, are you new here?" "Yes, I'm visiting my cousin John Thomas" Anne said, smiling, feeling a bit like Buffy again and Willow said, "Come, I will introduce you to everyone" then she took a hond of Anne's arm and draged her with her.  
  
"Lord Hading, may I introduce Lady Anne Spring" Willow said as an older man came towards them. "It's a pleasure" the man said and bowed slightly planting a small kiss on Anne's hand, "You are a true beauty my lady" "Thank you, my lord" Anne said politely and Willow soon excused them and draged Anne with her to another man, "Xander, this is Lady Anne Spring, she is visiting her cousin Sir Thomas" Willow introduced then she turned to Anne, "This is my cousin, Alexander LaVelle" and the man gave the slayer a playful smile, "What a pleasure to meet such a lovly lady, may I ask where you are from?" as he said this Anne got a bit nervous but was soon saved by John who came over to them, "Ah, there you are, If you would excuss us" he sais smiling at the three of them and grabbing Anne's hand leding her passed the three vampires, whispering in Anne's ears to be polite, that the head of the council was here. But soon after Anne was introduced to the man she noticed Angelus's eyes on her, but pretended nothing of it.  
  
After the dinner Anne had been able to get a way from all the men in all ages drolling over her and sat down on a chair when she saw Angelus's coming up to her, "Good evening, I'm Liam O'Connor" and Anne forced a smile on her lips, "Anne Spring" as she said this Angelus gave her one of his sexy half smile and Anne, or maybe it was Buffy, wanted to scream but she kept her forced smile on, "And what do you do?" "Little of this, little of that" he replied, "Are you new here? I have never seen you before" "Yes, I'm here visiting a friend" "Ah, would you care to dance?" "Thank you, but I'm tired" she said, even though it was obvious she wasn't, but before Angelus could say anything more, Willow came and interupted, "Excuse me," she said looking at Angelus, then turned to her friend "Sir Thomas is looking for you" "Thank you Willow," then she turned to Angelus, "Excuse me Mr O´Connor, but I must find John" "Of course" the vampire replied and if Anne hadn't known him better she could have sworn he sounded jelaous.  
  
As soon as Anne had left Drucilla came over to her sire, closly followed by her child William. And as William saw the look on Angelus face he couldn' help but ask, "Wasn't the lady intressted in the mighty scourge of Europe?" "Lady Spring is interessting, William" but Dru started to shake her had fanaticly "She is dangerous my Angel, I can feel her power. Don't go near her my Angel. She will take you away from me" "She is just a girl princess" William told Dru but the crazy vampire shock her head, "She can kill us all, she got my mummy to run" "That was the slayer Dru" Angelus told his insane child and then ignored her.And soon saw Anne dancing with John and growled silently and walked over to them.  
  
TBC...........  
  
Hi Please review! And please help me come up with a name for this fic! 


	5. Part 5

AN. Thanks you all for all the reviews and no this is not B/S it is B/Aus.  
  
"May I cut in Sir?"Angelus asked the watcher who reluctantly let go of his slayer and Angelus took over. A few seconds later Angelus whispered in her ear, "I thought you were tiered" "I am" was all he got in responce, "Then why dance?" "John asked" "So did I" he reminded her. "But you're not John" this caused Angelus to growl slightly and the slayer asked, "Something wrong sir?" "Call me Liam" she didn't say anything until the dance ended, "Thanks for the dance Angelus" and with that she left the vampire to his thoughts.  
  
After the dance with Angelus, Anne and John left the party and Angelus found his way back to the other two vampires and said. "She knows more then she lets on" and William asked "How so?" then Dru began to dance around clapping her hand, "The stars tells me so pretty things my angel" "What is that Dru?" "Oh, I can't tell you, its a seacret my love. Shhh.... can't tell"  
  
The next day Willow sent a message to Anne asking her to meet with her, which Anne gladly accepted, and during the early afternoon the slayer meet her friend in a small privet park in central London.  
  
As the time passed by the two friends got to know each other better and after a while the discussion was led to the dinner party the evening before. "...you made quiet a impression last night" Willow told her friend with a big smile playing on her lips, "How so?" "Oh, didn't you notice all the men looking at you?" "Oh, yeah, I remember" the slayer replied with a hint of dislike in her voice which Willow ignored, "Where do you come from? You speak like no one I have ever meet before" "I- I have travelled a lot, never really had a real home" Anne lied. "I see..." then Willow changed the subject back to her cousins' dinner party, "I saw the Irish man taking an intresst in you last night" "Irish man?" Anne asked her friend, "Yes, mr O´Connor?" "Oh, he was very annoying" Anne signed. "But rich and handsome" Willow pointed out. "Maybe so, but materiel things are not all" "I wish I could see things in such way, my father tells me I must marry soon, he is looking for a suitable husband for me" "He can' do that!" Anne almost yelled suddenly feeling very angry with her friend's father, but Willow only signed. "There is nothing I can do, I have already waited to long" "You're only 17!" "My sister married at the age of 15, Buffy" the read-head said, giving her friend a small smile. "But Will, why would you marry if you're not I love?" "You speak as if love is usual in a marriage, most marry for money or position" "But-" Anne began but soon closer her mouth and Willow asked rather surprised by her friend's reaction, "Doesn't your parents wish you to marry?" Anne gave the other woman a smile, "I suppose, one day..."  
  
Later that day John had asked Anne to come and see him to train. And as the session came to its end, John was more then suprised by the slayer's skills, she had told him about the demons she had slayn, but seeing her... "Anne, you are amazing, your watcher must have been a very good trainer" "Thank you, But I trained more with A- a friend then him, and living on the hell mouth- well it pushes you" Anne replied forcing herself to push the though of Angel out of her mind. "The Hell mouth is found?" "Yes, well in my time, in my universe" "Ah, very well, I think it enough training for today" "Okey, bye John" the slayer said turning around to leave "Good bye Anne" As the wathcher said this Anne turned around, "Would you mind calling me Buffy in privet? I feel like her again" "Not at all, Buffy" he replied smiling and Buffy returned it, "Bye"  
  
Soon after the sun had set Buffy made her way out on patrol and it didn't take long before she felt a presence following her so quickly turned around and found Angelus standing there. And as he saw her he looked rather surprised, but then gave her a half smirk "Lady Anne, may I escort you home? It is quite dangerous for a young lady like yourself to be walking alone after dark" As he said this Buffy gave him a innocent smile in return, "Thank you, but I but I'm not on my way home, I am enjoy a walk in the freash night air, the evening has always been my favourite time of the day" she knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't help it. "I must agree. Would you mind if I join you?" "If you insist, Mr O´Connor" the slayer said while the vampire smiled and asked "May I ask why you called me Angelus last night?" *shit* the slayer thought, but put on a calm smile, "I heard your friend call you so, and I must say the name suites you better then Liam" this caused the vampire to smirk a little, "How so?" "My latin isn't that good, but I believe it means the one whith the angelic face, am I correct?" "Yes, my... mother used to call me that, and now my friends" And Buffy smiled, it was after all partly true, "I see" "may I ask why you are walking by yourself and not in anyone's company?" as he asked this he sounded honestly curious. "I like my solitued" "Its dangerous" "I know how to defend myself" she answered and Angelus mockingly raised an eyebrow, "Really?" "I could take you down" at that Angelus laughed out loud, "You think so?" "I know so" "We might find out someday" "Maybe so" Buffy said knowing this would come true.  
  
As the two of them walked around talking about many different things, Angelus became more and more courious about her, and she was suprisingly well educated, even most men didn't know as much as her, he was going to play with her for a while. Then Angelus decided to find out how much she believed in the supernatural. considering her knowledge in sience he didn't think she believed much of it. "You told me you loved the night, but doesn't the night scare you my lady?" "Why would it?" "Thieves? Vampires?" "I told you, I can defend my self" "No one can defend themselved from a vampire" "How come I have then?" she asked looking up at him as if she was to kiss him and he lened over then he suddenly felt a sharp stake pointing at his heart, and she smirked up at him, "Told you it be easy" and Angelus was shocked how easily the girl had tricked him, but very impressed and relieved when she moved away, "I could kill you or any vampire easily, now I better go home, care to keep me company?" "With pleasure" the vampire answered. When they reached the Thomsson house Buffy said good bye to the vampire and he left.  
  
As Angelus returned back to his own house where he lived with William, Darla and Dru, he was to deep in thought to even notice his sire calling his name, but was forced back ti reality when Darla yelled again, "ANGELUS!" and he angrily growled, "WHAT?" "Where have you been?" "Taking a walk" "With a human I was told, and you didn't kill her!" She half growled at him in jealousy and Angelus rolled his eyes, "New pet" "Since when do you talk with your pets for pleasure and not to torment them?!" "Spying on me lover?" Angelus asked. "No, a minon saw you." Before Angelus had a chance to answer Dru ran over to him, "The stars are singing for her my Angel, they won't talk to me" "Singing for who?" "The slayer, they are all singing for the slayer, she is different" "Different how?"Darla growled at her grand child, "She doesn't belong here, she took my daddy away" then the insane vampire began to cry hystericly while Angelus tried to calm her down, "I'm still here, baby". "DADDY!" The vampire sobbed and hugged him tightly, while Angelus rolled his eyes, "She is getting crazier and crazier everyday" Darla replied.  
  
  
  
TBC...........  
  
Hi Please review! And please help me come up with a name for this fic! 


	6. Part 6

The next evening Buffy went out on patroll a bit later then the evening before, hoping she would find more vampires to dust, vampires that was not Angelus or his children. So she walked the streets listening for any type of comotion and watched as the shadows play on the ground infront of her. It was a still evening/night and the the full moon was glowing bright in the middle of the endless nightblue sky, and her thoughts were draged back to her Angel and his soulfull chocklat eyes, she could almost feel him near and a sad smile began to show on her lips when suddenly Angel's voice called her name, but it wasn't hers and it wasn't her Angel, only the demon who had stolen his body, "Lady Anne" and she turned around seeing the vampire, "Angelus" and the vampire gave a smile, *Why the hell am I smiling?* he asked himself as the slayer smiled back, "Good evening" "Good evening my lady, I must ask, why do you dress as a servant?" "Why would a theif attack a poor servant?" then a few seconds later she added, "And it is easier to move in" "I see" Angelus said, but he was hungry and knew if he stayed much longer he would be unable to stop himself so he asked her what he found her to ask, "Would you join me for a ball tomorow evening?" "Isn't that something you should ask John?" Buffy asked him bitterly, "Perhaps, but I had a feeling it would be better to ask you" the blond slayer could hear the faint jealousy in his voice, and smiled on the inside, "I will ask my cousin and send my answer during the day tomorrow" "Cousin?" "John?" "Very well, I live in the Winton resident for now. I hope I will be seeing you tomorrow then My lady" "Call me Buffy" "Buffy?" "It's what my friends call me" and the handsome vampire gave her a charming smile and bowed, "Good night" and with that he was gone. and when he was out of hearing reach she whispered to herself, "How am I to explain this to Gil- John?" and she was still surprised that Angelus hadn't been able to smell she was a slayer, or maybe he had and... she didn't know. But surely William would have tried to kill her if he knew...wouldn't he?  
  
During breakfast the following morning Buffy decided to tell John "I was asked to a ball by Mr O´Connor" "You can go" the watcher said dismissing the subject, "You don't have any objections? You don't know who he is, do you?" she asked, though the last part sounded more as a statement, "He is a wealthy Irish buissness man" "He is Angelus. Haven't you seen any pictures of him?" "Angelus?" the watcher now sounded horrified, "Yes, he has chosen me to be his toy in this universe to" "Pardon?" "I fought him before, I told you. I'm still going to the ball with him though, I know him, I know how to play him" "I trust your judgement" but as he said this the worry in his voice betrayed him. He had begun to see Buffy as his little sister in the few days he had known her, and the slayer gave him a kind smile, "Thank you, and don't worry"  
  
As the evening came closer she went to her room, closely followed by her personal maid, Maria, to get ready. After a while Buffy left the room, in an elegant navyblue dress, and jewellery of white gold and safiers, she looked like a princess in a fairytale.Both John and the watchers council had went to great economical length to make the slayer appear like nobelty.  
  
Shortly after Buffy left her room Angelus knocked on the door to get his date, also he was very handsome in his black 19th century suit, even though Buffy prefered his hair shorter like it had been when she first meet him, or when she meet Angel.  
  
Shortly the two of them made their way into a huge and beautiful manor, much larger then then the LaVelles's, and Angelus smiled as he saw her look at the manor with huge eyes an whispered, "This is The Chase residence, a very wealthy family here in London" "Oh" Buffy said blushing slightly.  
  
As the couple entered, the eyes of both men and women fell on them and soon a beautiful girl/woman in the spiting image of Cordelia came over to them, ignoring Buffy completly, "Liam, how wonderful to see you again" and the vampire smiled an obviously forced smile, "It has been to long Lady Cordelia" and her smile grew even larger, but shrank as she saw Angelus taking Buffy's hand and interduced her, "May I pressent you to Lady Anne Spring, Sir Thomas cousin" but the brunett only snoted, "I have never heared of the Spring family" but Angelus ignored her, "Anne, this is Lady Cordelia Chase" And Buffy forced a smile, "Good evening" but Cordy didn't even bother to reply just turned around and left, while Buffy rolled her eyes, *Always after my Angel, and Always as rude* she thought to herself. when she saw her vampire smiling at her.  
  
After that Cordelia didn't come over and speak with them again, but after a while a Buffy could feel Angelus get a bit tence as a blond vamprieness entered the hall, which Buffy quickly identified as his sire. When the blond saw her child and the human in his armes while they were dancing, she became filled with jealousy and began to see red. She didn't know why really, Angelus usually played with his food, but this was diffenernt for some reason. So she made her way over to them, and spoke up with a sweet voice, "Liam?" and he stopped his dance and turned around to face his sire, "Darla" then he brought Buffy forwards, "This is Lady Anne Spring" and as Darla saw the girl in front of her recognized her and said, "You" and Buffy smiled a confident smile, "It has been a while." Angelus now looked at the two blonds rather confused while Darla spoke again, "I told you we would meet again" "So you did, but I won't let you get away this time" "Meet me outside" "But I was just about to dance" "He is mine-" Darla said with a low threatening voice, but the slayer only smiled, "and your most priced child, I know. I must thank you for making him" Angelus couldn't take it anymore and asked both of them quite loudly, but not loud enough for everyone else in the room to turn around and look, and Buffy gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I'm a slayer" "I would have felt that" "I'm rather surprised that you haven't might be the universe thing" "Huh?" Darla asked, "I'm from another universe, I know both of you- well I know Angelus well, you on the other hand I only saw a few times before you were killed" This caused Darla to give a hollow laugh, "You killed me?" and Bufy smirked, "No, he did" and as she said this she laid her hand on Angelus arm. Darla didn't believe her, "And why would he kill his sire?" "To save me, now if you excuss me" and with that she turned to Angelus, "Staying with your sire?" "Y-yes" he stammered, this wasn't like him, but he was still in shock hearing that he killed his sire, to protect a human, no, a slayer. But Buffy only smiled kindly, "See you around, I'm sure. Bye"  
  
TBC...........  
  
Hi Please review! And please help me come up with a name for this fic! 


	7. Part 7

As Buffy walked away Darla growled at her and Angelus only starred, she was odd. But soon Buffy found her red-head friend walking around at the ball. "Willow!" and the girl turned around, "Buffy, I didn't know Sir Thomas knew the Chases"she asked, surprised to see her there. "He doesn't" "Then..." "I came with Mr O'Connor" "You are courting?" Willow asked exitedly. "No, I left him with some other poor woman" "Pardon?" the red-head asked, quiet surprised by Buffy's action. "Someone he courted before I believe." "I see... Cordelia could not be happy when she saw you with Mr. O'Connor" she added with a grin and a clear light laugh escaped Buffy's lips "You could say that"  
  
Angelus could hear Buffy's laugh on the otherside of the hall, but was unable to see her. However he could feel the jealousy roaring inside, he would find the man that made her laugh and give him a long and VERY painful death. She was HIS! He hardly even aknowladge his sire, who was scoulding him. And as soon as she stopped talking he left her on her own, much to her dislike.  
  
A few minutes later Angelus found his slayer talking with the LaVelle boy and his cousin , he never been intreduced to either of them, but he had done some busniess with the boy's father, thats why he had been to their dinner party. So he snuck up behind Buffy, "Anne" and she spun around, "I thought you left wth Darla" "No" "So I see" "Come with me" "I dont take orders" "You do from me" "Actually, no I don't" And Angelus signed, "Please?" "Since, you ask so nicely" then she turned back to her two friends, "See you tomorrow Will?" and she nodded smilingly, "Bye, buy Xander"  
  
As Buffy and Angelus left the manor, Angelus looked like he was about to attack, but he didn't insteed he started to speak with a threatening voice, "Who are you?" "A slayer" "Why do you risk your life, playing with me?" "I like it, don't worry, I won't kill you, Drucilla nor Sp-William. You are important in my universe's future, so I suppose you will be here to" "Why?" "You trained me, well you and Giles" "Watcher?" "Yes" when Angelus didn't say anything, Buffy spoke again, "I better go", but before she could leave teh vampire asked, "Why would I train you? A slayer?" "You- Things were different there" "Different how?" as he asked this she swollowed nervously and said, "We were lovers" then when the vampire didn't say anything she added, "See you around" But the word 'lover' had left him stunned so he didn't even move to stop her as she walked away.  
  
The following days neither Angelus, Darla, Dru or William attacked her, but Buffy could feel Angelus's pressance when she did her patrolls, when she sat on her bed at night, when she went to balls and dinner partys, he was always in her shadow.  
  
It was first a month later that her vampire showed himself to her again. She had been on a ball with her 'cousin' and had danced with Xander a few times, like always, they were friends after all, but it was first after the ball, when she did a short partoll Angelus came forwards.  
  
"Are you unfaithful to me lover?" he asked and she coul with anger and power burning in his eyes, and the slayer swollowed nervously, "Angelus" but he ignored her remark, "Are you?!?!" but as she saw the anger a second time, all her fright and nervousness mealted away, "How can I be unfaithful to you when I never been YOUR lover? You are NOT my Angel, you may look like him, but you're not! And you're the one to talk, you are probably fucking Darla every fucking night, not to mention LoonyToon!" "Ange?!" he asked/elled in jealousy, even if that might be him in her universe, she was his now, HIS! "Yeah, you were cursed Angelus, you will get a soul ! Can you believe that? A SOUL! You will do good, save people, help me kill demons and vampire, kill your sire, kill the three! Help me kill the judge! Most importantly, you will be able to Love, Love me! As I love you!" then she began to sobb "And then I will kill you!" and with that she ran away, so fast that even Angelus was unable to run after her, and soon she disappeared from his sight and he couldn't believe his ears. *She killed the master? I had a soul? She killed me?* Millions of questions began to dance around in his mind, but soon he came to the conclusion that he had to find her, considering the state she was in, any vampire could kill her, even one of his minions would be!  
  
But after an hour's search he found the beutiful slayer, in a park, fighting a large yellow demon, he wasn't surtain what kind though. But he could smell blood! And panic hit him, he could smell, BUFFY'S blood! He towards them, but just as he reached them the demon let out his last breath and colapsed, closely followed by Buffy and Angelu fell on his knees hearing a faint heatbeat,  
  
"Buffy?" he said softly and she opened her eyes slowly, "Angel?" she asked as tears was falling down her cheek, "I don't want do die yet, Angel. I must save you. I must go home and save you" "Buffy?!" but the slayer couldn't hear the vampire by her side or anything else, she could only see him, "Willow didn't tell me she would try the curse again. I'm sorry, I love you" as she said this she gave him a sad smile and began to close her eyes again, but Angelus wouldn't have it, she was HIS now, she belonged to him! So he yelled out her name desperatly, but she didn't move to acknowlage it, so he bit his own wrist, and his blood began to dripp. And in the next second he was draining her, and pressing his his wrist against her mouth. And soon he felt her suck his blood forcefully and he yelled out in pain, as he felt almost all his blood leave his body, he tried to push her away, but no matter how hard he tried to push, she wouldn't finsh. But just as Angelus felt like he was going to colaps Buffy let go, and her head feel back to the ground, and Angelus was starving, Buffy had taken to much blood....  
  
But just as Angelus was about to lose consiousness a middle-aged man came towards him, and asked kindly "Are you not feeling well sir?" then he saw the young woman on the grouned, the demon's dead form had vanished soon after she had killed it, and she was now lying alone with closed eyes on the cold ground and the man begun to stutter, "Y-you k-kill-" but he didn't have a chance to finish before he felt Angelus's teeth biting down in his neck and every drop of blood he had left his body. As soon as Angelus had feed he could feel his strength return and he turned to his soon to be child and his lover, the key word, HIS.  
  
  
  
TBC...........  
  
Hi Please review! And please help me come up with a name for this fic! 


	8. Part 8

When Angelus returned to his house a very pissed of Darla meet him as he carried his slayer in to his bedroom and Dru was dancing around outside talking about her new mommy, and William was sitting on a couch not really caring about the ongoing event. And as Angelus placed Buffy on his bed, Darla continued lecturing him, "...I am your SIRE, You are MINE Angelus! You do not make new children with out my consent!" and he finally got enough, "Damn Darla! I DON'T belong to you! YOU belong to ME! LEAVE!" "I MADE YOU!" "OUT!" "ANGE-" "I don't want to hurt you Darla, but if you don't leave now, before Bufy wakes up, I will" With this threat Darla stormed out and Angelus sat down next to Buffy's body.  
  
An hour later the dark haired vampire could see the blond in his bed move slightly, and Angelus's handsome face turned into an evil smirk, "Buffy?" and she sat up, with almost an identical smirk on her face, "Angelus!" then she threw herself at him, and began kissing him, and between the kisses, she said, "I missed you" "You did huh?" "Hell yeah!" but just as he was about to undress her she broke the kiss, and switched to her vamp face, "I'm hungry" "the sun will soon rise, you will have to wait" "Bring me a minion" "Why?" "NOW!" "Don't order me around Buffy" he warned, but she only smirked, "I do as I please. Now I'm hungry, you are still weak, and I'm sure you have a minion to spare, you usually do." When Angelus didn't move to combine to her wishes she stood up, "Then I will find one myself" "SIT DOWN!" When she didn't do as told, he yelled, "I'm your sire, you will do as I tell you to!" "You don't do what Darla wants, so why would I? I'm not Dru. You are not my daddy, nor did you drive me insane. I have a will, and I have always been headstrong." Just as Angelus was about to give a comeback Dru came in,  
  
"My new mommy is awake" she said happily clapping her hands, and Buffy smiled at her, "Mommy is hungry, but daddy is weak he can't give her blood" "The stars have told me about my new mommy" the insane vampire said giggling, "What did they tell you?" "Many things.... They whisper and whisper, it never stops, my new mommy has power, more so then any any other" And Buffy smiled, "Thats right honey" "Honey is sweet.... I am princess" she said giggleing and Buffy smiled at her once again and spoke to her as if she was a child, "Yes, William's princess. Aren't you?" "Yes, my little baby. You will be nice to my baby, won't you?" "Of course, I'll be nice to little William" "Thank you, I-" then Angelus got tired to the conversation, "Dru..." and the insane vampire looked at her sire then back to her new mommy " "I will leave now, you can have my pet, so sweet, he is jummy. Then you won't be hungry" "thank you Dru, see you later" And with that Drucilla left. And Buffy turned to her sire, "Where does Dru keep her pets?" "Basment,",Angelus answered and Buffy gave him a seduceful smile "Show me? I will be more fun when I feed"  
  
As the two of them reached the room where Dru's pet was held, Buffy asked Angelus to stay outside, at first he protested but soon gave in. But he stayed outside to listen, just in case.  
  
When Buffy entered a wore a kind and sad smile and slowly walked up to the blond man lying on the floor, and as soon as he saw her he began to beg, "Please, don't hurt me! PLEASE!" but Buffy just kept on smiling sadly, "I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down they will hear us, shush, I'm here to help you" "H-help m-m-me?" them man asked stuttering hardly believeing his ears, "Yes, we must get you out of here. What's your name?" "R-Riley, Riley Finn" "I'm Buffy, now stay still and I will try to get these chains of" "T-thank you, Are you an angel?" "Perhaps" Buffy replied smirking on the inside, but kept her kind and innocent appearance on the ouside as she smiled at him. As soon as she got the chains of his his armes and legs, he smiled for the first time in a long time, "You are an Angel, a beautiful angel, sent by God to answer my prears." Just as he said this Buffy switched to her vamp-face, "No, I'm a Fallen Angel, sent by the Devil" And Riley backed away from his angel in fear, denying what was happening, "No, no...no...no leave me alone, please help me out of here! PLEASE!" "I can't do that, nor do I wish to. You see I'm hungry, and Dru gave you to me to do as I please with" Buffy said now showing him to evil smirk she earlier kept hidden beneith the fake kind smile, and Riley could see the evil hidden behined her beautiful green eyes, as he backed away from her in fear. And Buffy slowly walked towards him as she drew in the wonderful aroma of fear coming from the young man and her smirk grew even wider and more vicious. And began to play with him, she was the cat and he was the little helpless mouse, but when she grew tired of it, she quickly caught him and let her fangs sink into his neck and slowly drained him causing him great pain as he felt his blood slowly leave him and then dropped the body.  
  
As soon as Riley's body hit the ground Angelus entered clapping his hands, "Masterful!" and Buffy couldn't help but give him a playful and confident smirk, "What did you expect? I learned from the best" then her smirk turned into a seducive smile, "Now I want to play" "Then we will go back to the bedroom"  
  
Hi Please review! And please help me come up with a name for this fic! 


	9. Part 9

A few hours later Buffy left a sleeping Angelus in bed and went down to look round the house. She soon meet Drucilla sitting at a table surrounded by dolls,  
  
"Hi" and the dark vampireness turned around, "Look, miss Edith, this is our new mommy" And Buffy smiled amussed by the vampire's action, "Would you like to show me around the house? Angelus is asleep" "Miss Edith and I would love to show our new mommy around, Grandmommy isn't home, she ran out last night when my angel yelled at her" "Thank you, and you must introduce me to William"  
  
A while later Drusilla led Buffy into a large room and in the far end of the room a brown haired Spike rose to his feet, and Buffy couldn't help but stair, he looked so different! But as he came closer Buffy smiled kindly and Dru gave him a kiss and as she broke it she inroduced the blond she entered with, "This is my new mommy, and this is my baby", and William smiled, "So you are the one that got Darla to run, a pleasure to meet you, I'm William" "Buffy" "Buffy?" "Also known as Lady Anne Spring. Drusilla has told me all about her baby" she then added with a playful smirk. "That's my princess" he said giving Dru a kiss on the head as she giggled.  
  
Just then they hear a furious Angelus yell, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" and Buffy signed and yelled, "I'm right here lover!" the next second Angelus came storming into the room, and jerked Buffy around to face him, "Where the hell did you go?!" "Dru, showed me around the house" "Darla could have killed you" "She is not here, and I'm stronger then her" "You haven't even been a vampire for 24 hours! She is over 300" "You forget, I was a slayer. Her strength might have dubbled over 20 times over the years, but mine slayer strength has all ready at least tripled over night. I'm stronger then any vampire or demon alive. I took out the master with a thired of the strength I have now-" And as the two of them continued arguing William was stunned by what he heard, he just found out what a slayer was the day before but the power she had over wealmed him, and Dru was talking to Miss Edith.  
  
Shortly after the sun had set Darla came storming back to the house and as she saw Angelus she calmed down and walked up to him with a confident smile and said, "There is my boy" then began kissing him violently, and just as she did so, Buffy came back laughing with her new sister, Dru might see her as a mommy, but she saw Dru as her baby sister. Just as the two females walked down, Buffy saw Angelus with Darla, but even though her anger began to boile inside of her, she kept a calm appearance.And walked over to them with Dru by her side. When Darla saw her the hate in her eyes were obvious as she looked at her new grand child.  
  
"Slayer" "Vampire. I'm suprised you can't see or feel it Darla" Buffy said with a kind voice though it was obvious the kindness was false, and she could see how Darla's hate grew, but Buffy kept her smile, even when Darla began to speak, "You can not be that strong if my Angelus could kill you after all. You killing the master must have been pure luck" "How did you know I killed the master?" Buffy asked rather surprised. "You're watcher tasted sweet, his screams were like music" "You killed him?" Buffy asked with an emotionless voice and emotionless face and eyes, but it sounded more of a statement then a question. "Yes. You will not last long as a vampire, little girl" "Didn't the master say the same about Angelus before you left him?" "How did-" "I know more about all of you then you do yourselves, I know what will happen to Angelus most though. And of course Dru and Spike, I mean William. I didn't need to do much research when it came to you though. You were died so quickly" Just as she said this Darla threw herself at the young vampire but Buffy could easily kicked her against the wall and warned her, "Don't do that, next time your undead life will end" Then she turned to Dru, "Where do you want to go?" "The travern" William sugested as he entered the room, and Dru smiled, "My baby is awake" then William up next to her, "Evening Princess" then he turned to Buffy. "Evening Pet" then he saw Darla he smirked, "Grand mother, you're back" "William" she said with distain, But he ignored her and turned to Buffy and Dru, "shall we leave?" "Yeah. Show the way" Buffy said letting him slip one of his arm around her waist while he slipped the other one around Drusilla. and the three of them began to walk towards the door. When Angelus yelled, "STOP!" and William stopped directly, as did Dru and Buffy turned around, soon followed by the other two."Yes?" "You are not going with them, you are going with me" "Says who?" "Your SIRE" Then Buffy turned to Darla, "Do you want to go with Angelus?" "Of course" "Do you want me with you" Darla didn't really get were she was going with his but answered anyway, "No" and Buffy smirked at her sire. "Seems like you are going with your sire, and she doesn't want me to come" "You are mine lover, you to as I say. Remember that" Then Buffy turned to Dru, "Who is strongest me or daddy?" "My new mommy. I can teach my new mommy how to hunt for you, daddy. Just like you helped my William" "I know how to hunt, but daddy can come with us he wants" then she turned back to Angelus, "What do you say?" Angelus signed in annoyance but agreed.  
  
Soon Angelus gave up trying to enforce his sire rights when it came to the turned slayer, which made Darla even more jealous and it didn't help that Dru favoured the turned slayer just as much as Angelus, even William liked her. She was fantastic when it came to menal tourture, though she not as good when it came to physical. Buffy had also made it clear to Angelus if he wanted her to be faithful to him, then he would have to be such to her as well and not long after Angelus offically made her his mate, the lady of the house and gave her a wedding ring for mortals to see.  
  
The next evening Buffy made her way to the LaVelle residance, alone. She had first considered making the two of them into vampires, but had soon decided against it. It didn't take long before a servant let her in, and th Willow and Xander had come to greet her.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled happily as she saw her, "I have been so worried, you disappeared after your uncle was killed, I feared the same had happen to you" But when she noticed Buffy refused to look at her she got worried, "How are feeling?" when she didn't answer she stepped closer to her friend, it was first then Buffy looked up, she wore a evil smirk and replied "Hungry" and quickly killed them both, though she didn't want to be to vicious for some reason and let them go very painlessly. She did enjoy the kills though, but she never liked to inflict pysical pain for some reason, maybe it was a bit slayer left in her after all.  
  
A month after Buffy had been turned the group had left London, since the watchers took to much of an intresst in the ex. slayer, and she was diffrent. Not only was she extremely strong, she healed faster then any other vampire or slayer for that matter, she still had a reflection, the sun didn't bother her either though much to her annoyance she was unable to get a tann. But holywater and crosses had about the same effect on her as on any other vampire. Her speciallty had become mental tourture, just like Angelus, though she would never tourture any of her victims physically, not even if it would help to tourture someone else menally, much to Angelus annoyance. She usually didn't she play very long with her victims, but she liked giving them false hope before death, most of her kills were a lot like her first (Riley).  
  
TBC......... 


End file.
